


star vessel

by quirrrky



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: After The Last, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrrky/pseuds/quirrrky
Summary: From a jealous boyfriend to missions together, honeymoon, overprotective husband, nightmares and reveries. Everything from the moon and back. Chronological One-Shots / After The Last / Canon-Compliant / Post-War





	1. first

**star vessel**

From a jealous boyfriend to missions together, honeymoon, overprotective husband, nightmares and reveries. Everything from the moon and back.  
Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / After The Last  
(Can be an extension read for _secret lovers_ )

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

**entry one**

prompt

They all gathered to surprise them with a hero's welcome,  
but it turned out the other way around

* * *

/first/

beginning

* * *

Evidently, everyone felt relief as soon as they sensed the stop of the moon's approach to Earth. It was like a miracle after what it seemed to be the final hour of humanity and Earth.

The village had immediately began settling down; those who had lost their homes were given temporary shelters while the others ensured their own was still safe to live in and standing.

The remaining members of Konoha 11 ecstatically reconvened with their Hokage to welcome their comrades who saved, not only their village, but also the fate and future of the whole world.

Each had their own stories of what transpired during that breath-taking one hour of their lives, but their attention was instantly caught when Shikamaru's team arrived.

Their faces all lit up upon seeing their comrades, but their expressions instantly switched upon seeing the joined hands of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata.

Gasps were heard amidst the silence.

They couldn't believe their eyes. The once shy Hinata was now comfortably leaning close at Naruto's side. On the other hand, the excruciatingly oblivious Naruto was affectionately whispering something on Hinata's ear.

Shikamaru immediately approached their Hokage and explained what happened.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. This one he didn't see right through his hunch, but the overlapping shadows he saw right up above earlier, was right.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Ino asked and the two finally became aware of their surroundings. They immediately froze and blushed for a while. "What's going on between you two!"

Not letting go of each other's' hands, Hinata just quietly dipped her head low as Naruto shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…"

Kiba grunted and with a shit-eating grin, he brusquely pulled Naruto away. "You big idiot! It's about damn time! You finally get it!"

"I know! I know -ttebayo!" Naruto was saying happily.

"Congratulations, Naruto! Who would've thought you'd be the first one among us." Chouji greeted, while Shino was making heart shape figures out of his bugs as his mean of greeting and Irukas-sensei watched with eyes that of a proud parent.

Meanwhile, Sai figured out that he had a wonderful scene before him—an image of his friends and comrades joined together in celebration after another triumph—and he meant to put this image into good use through his skill.

In the background, were Gai-sensei and Lee, parading their musings of love and youth despite the season of Winter.

"At last! Springtime comes even in the coldness of Winter!" Gai-sensei proclaimed as his student affirmed with equal spirit.

"That's the power of love and youth, sensei!"

On the other hand, the unfortunate fangirls who snuck and followed Konohamaru over heard of the news from afar and it seemed that someone else had finally stolen their senpai's heart?!

Konohamaru might be just as oblivious as his nii-chan, needless to say, he was very happy that the very person he idolized had finally gotten a girl.

Hanabi also felt the same and more for her nee-chan. Ha! She was proud at some point. Though, it was her abduction that made her sister worry a lot and put their world at risk, at least, she sort of became an instrument to her nee-chan's happiness. At least, she can finally smile whole-heartedly now.

"It's my idea to pair them up during the mission." Sakura whispered and winked at her friends as she squealed, "It worked!"

Ino and the girls grilled on Hinata as they wanted to know all the details of her 'literally' out of this world romance.

"Well, that's…" Hinata hesitated as she blushed.

"He kept on murmuring her name, just so you know. It was very dramatic!" Sakura added and the others squealed. Again.

"I know nothing about that." Hinata professed as Ino squeezed in further.

"So are you official?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you guys kissed already, right?" Sakura interjected.

"Aha! So that's what I saw!" Tenten affirmed making Hinata blush more.

"So it's the two of you, huh?" Kiba, hearing the girls' conversation, butted in and teased Naruto. "Did you make sure you do it right?"

"O-Of course, I do!"

"So are you two finally…" Tenten trailed, while looking at her friends' face.

Everybody braced themselves in silence as they await the answer that will put their frustrations to rest. For years, Naruto and Hinata had become a vexing love situation. Hinata was just too shy to express and show her affections while Naruto was too dense to realize what's been there all along. It's like they needed a special divine intervention just to wake up and learn how easy everything was if they would just go out of their own shells.

But right now, was the moment of truth and they were all anticipating with dry gulps and heavy inhales. Set aside Shikamaru's moon team members who knew how the two desperately fought for each other.

"Just say it, are you two _official?_ _"_ Ino questioned with sternness showing that she really belonged in the T&I Division of Konoha.

Hinata just avoided everybody's gazes as she knew her heart still couldn't keep quiet with all the happiness she was feeling right now. Naruto was trying to catch her eyes, and as soon as he did, he knew what the answer was.

He smiled from ear to ear and said cheekily, "Yeah."

The area was surrounded by loud squeals and hoots as Kiba tightened his grip around Naruto's neck and so were the girls' squeezing on Hinata.

"So you did say it after all, Hinata!" Tenten cheerfully greeted.

"A-Actually…" Hinata started, but it was Naruto who interrupted,

"It's me. I did."

"You?!" They were all astounded.

"Damn! Who would've thought!" Kiba teased. "How did you convince Hinata, huh? What did you say?"

"I just told her what I really feel."

The rest waited for him to continue but he hesitated and gave a shy grin instead.

"Just say it, Naruto!" Sakura scolded, which made him jump into his feet.

Naruto shared a look with Hinata. Right then and there, he knew that they both held no reservation on what they both feel for each other, and he was more than willing to let the whole world know how much he loves her.

"That the rest of my life…I only want to share it with you, Hinata." Naruto reached for Hinata's hand and smiled at her. "Only with you, Hinata."

At that moment, time stopped for the both of them and nothing else mattered. They didn't even bother about the presence of their friends.

This was only the _beginning_ yet their jaws were hanging as their minds tried to process what to make out of Naruto's confession. It was not a simple profession of love it was…

"Wait! Did you just-


	2. learning

**entry two**

prompt

Surviving the day after the mission.

* * *

/learning/

the process of acquiring new knowledge

* * *

Seated on his couch, Naruto was drying his freshly bathed hair.

After their descent from the Moon, they were warmly welcomed by their friends at the village. However, Sakura-chan was badly needed at the hospital and it so happened that Hinata and Hanabi's father was also admitted there and he must give them their own time.

He must admit that the separation saddened him a little, but it instantly vanished when Hinata gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She quickly ran away after that, of course.

At a night like this, the frozen bite of the wind should be sharply cutting his skin by now. But he was warm. He was feeling all warm on the inside and he can't keep the smile off of his face.

He couldn't believe it!

The last time he went out of his apartment, he knew that his heart felt so light like it was about to be carried away with a simple blow.

However, who would have thought that he would come back differently. Now, his heart felt so full and heavy that he could feel it pulsing.

Naruto thought that he'd only have this feeling while he's around Hinata, but he never knew that he'd be bringing it home with him.

_"_ _I never thought that you would notice._ _"_ Kurama called out with a hint of a chuckle.

_"_ _Notice what?_ _"_ Naruto answered after being snapped out of his daydream. He stood up and realized, _"_ _Ugh! Even you dattebayo!?_ _"_

_"_ _It_ _'_ _s been years since that little girl has been taken a fondness over you, kit. It_ _'_ _s hard not to miss._ _"_

"It's been years, huh?" He muttered to himself.

Where had he been all those years for him to overlook those little things? Little things that mattered a lot to him now.

_"_ _You_ _'_ _ve been eating ramen, asking the other girl out and running after that Sasuke brat. That_ _'_ _s where you_ _'_ _ve been._ _"_

Naruto sneered. He seriously didn't need this right now. He was having a great mood a while back, just thinking of him and Hinata and now he was being reminded of how stupid he had been.

Well, he got to admit it. _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I was stupid, and you even knew things before I did -ttebayo._ _"_

His bijuu chuckled at him and all he could do was sigh. " _Do you still remember how you almost put your teammates in danger when you turned into three-tails?_ _"_

Yes, Naruto remembered that incident at the Tenchi Bridge with Kabuto and Orochimaru. _"_ _That one_ _…_ _where I got Sakura-chan wounded. Yes, I do._ _"_

It was a regretful event. The last thing he really wanted was to hurt any of his friends with his own hands.

_"_ _When you turned six-tails and attacked Pain, you deliberately turned the other way around to avoid hurting that girl. You might not know that, but she knew._ _"_

_I_ _…_ _What?_

_"_ _I think you just didn_ _'_ _t know what it meant, kit. Stop wasting your time being upset now. Just be yourself and look forward. You got the girl now._ _"_

That's right!

Like, what's his next step anyway? How to do this relationship thing?

He walked back and forth around his living room, squeezing his brains out.

His friends uproared that his confession of love for Hinata was already a proposal and he meant it that way. But should he do something more? He always thought that those romance films were boring, but it looked like he needed those right now.

Oh, and where's Ero-sennin just when he needed him the most?

_Tch!_ Perhaps, those Icha Icha novels weren't that boring after all.

_Okay, so_ _…_ _What now?_ He briskly paced around his apartment.

Sakura-chan said that it would only be a few days before Hinata's birthday. And she need not to say anything, Naruto knew what must be done as Hinata's boyfriend.

He knew Hinata. She's cute, she loved cute stuff and she's shy, so she'd probably prefer something lowkey. What else!? They both loved anything red bean, maybe?

What else could she love?

Well, he loves her.

Okay…that's so out of topic. How could he think of what to give her, if all he could think about was the giddy feeling inside his chest?!

He must be losing his mind.

That must be right.

Naruto stopped from walking as a sudden realization hit him. He struck his head hard with his palm.

He remembered inviting Hinata to his apartment for a cup ramen the night before the moon mission and that was one hell of a freaking bad idea!

His apartment was a mess!

The villagers' gifts were placed atop anywhere. His pile of dirty clothes were still mountainous just like his garbage.

Well, at some point, he did some fixin' and cleanin' already, but it still wasn't Hinata worthy, y'know!

He'd better ask Konohamaru to drop by and help him with his house cleaning. That kid loved taking out some hand-me-downs from him.

_"_ _You_ _'_ _re just like your mother. Panicking and overthinking about things. Get a hold of yourself, Kit._ _"_

Naruto stopped for a while and elicited an exhale. _"_ _You_ _'_ _re right. You_ _'_ _re right._ _"_

He pinched his eyes closed and ruffled his hair with his towel. He must be going to sleep now, but he couldn't help himself from feeling excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted to be the best for her. What if he's not good enough? What if he's a total failure at this…this thing?

_Damn it!_

He threw himself on his bed and covered his face with the piece of the red scarf Hinata made for him.

It smelled just like her. A lot of things happened to that piece of scarf already, but he could still identify every thread of it that was made of Hinata.

_Shit!_ He must be crazy!

They said that the moon was always attributed to crazy people. This made him look at the distant and full mon up above yet what came across him was something entirely different.

His fingers moved on its own and trailed his lips. Although it was short, he could still remember how his kiss with Hinata felt like.

It felt like his whole life was changed. Like he's destiny was fulfilled. Like he could fly.

Stupid, right?

Well, he knew very little about kissing, but who cares anyway? The moment he felt her lips, he forgot everything he knew of. And if he was dumb, then he could've never been any dumber that moment.

All that he knew was there was him and Hinata in this world. Her lips were soft, that it felt like a whisper against his.

And he'd keep on whispering.

_Aaaargghh!_ Naruto twisted and turned in his bed as Kurama chuckled inside his mindscape.

It was as if his face was splitting into half as an involuntary grin appeared on his face. He's just so happy, he didn't know how to contain it. He couldn't help it.

* * *

Sun rays hit his eyes and his alarm clock started ringing, but he still was unable to open his eyes.

Normally, he'd be awake even before his alarm clock rang. However, wonderful and heartfelt thoughts sent him off to sleep last night and it gave him a really good slumber.

It was filled of warmth, affection and Hinata.

He smiled to himself, "Hinata."

His heart thumped heavily, he opened his eyes and sat up in panic.

What if he was just dreaming? What if everything's just a dream?

That Hinata….

He gulped and nervously raised the pillow beside him.

_Thank god!_

He felt relieved as soon as he saw the piece of the red scarf.

_It was real after all._ He ran a hand over his hair and exhaled.

He was about to go Sage mode just to double check, but Kurama scolded him that it was all real.

He's paranoid and pathetic. Guess, he'd better get his sorry ass going.

Kakashi-sensei instructed him that he must report to him as soon as the morning comes. Hence, the first thing he did was find Hinata and to ask her if they could report together.

Naruto went to the hospital, but they informed him that the Hyugas already left earlier, so she must be home by now.

On the way to the manor, he came across her along the street. Contrary, to his mission clothes, Hinata was wearing her civilian clothes. Her back was turned to him, she was walking silently, and it appeared as though she was in a deep thought.

Naruto grinned and giggled cheekily. He was planning a surprise attack. Maybe with a hug from behind? Maybe that would shock her? Maybe that wouldn't be a good idea?

Well, he'd be testing the waters for now to avoid overwhelming her.

Naruto went close to Hinata's ear and called, "Hi-Na-Ta."

He was near enough to feel her shiver. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Then she gulped.

"Yup!" He affirmed with eyes pinched closed in his signature way.

"G-Good morning?"

Naruto fell silent. _Why was Hinata acting so strange?_

Hinata reverted back to her own habits around him. She hadn't even looked at him. Well, it pained him a little. But after everything that happened, he knew better. There's something more to Hinata, so he must look and observe further. He could also sense that she was nervous over something.

_Could she be_ _…_

Hinata didn't know what to do!

She slept feeling triumphant and happy, but she woke up in uncertainty.

Naruto-kun was insisting to look after them at the hospital last night, but she also wanted him to rest for she knew the efforts he exerted during their mission to save them.

Now, it felt like a bad idea after all. Maybe Naruto-kun was right.

But that would be selfish, because she just wanted proof that everything that happened wasn't a dream.

Well, clearly, the moon approaching Earth wasn't a dream. Some of the establishments including Kurenai-sensei's house were taken down.

What seemed to be a dream was Naruto-kun and her.

_Did they really_ _…_

"Good morning too, Hinata!" Naruto-kun greeted back and he's so near her yet he looked so innocent.

Things just got harder for Hinata.

"There's something about you, dattebayo." Naruto-kun chuckled boyishly. "You must have gotten a great sleep last night."

She fiddled her fingers together and took in a sharp inhale. "Yes, I do."

He pressed closer next to her so that their cheeks were only inches way. "You do?"

Hinata got nervous all of a sudden and she lightly jumped away. Her face reflexively reddened.

She closed her eyes firmly. She was acting like ten years ago. She must sort things out. If they really got together, she must not let something so petty like this get in between them.

If they didn't and it was all a dream…Well, that dream taught her to brave and she'd face whatever she had to.

"A-Actually…" Hinata forced the word out of herself and Naruto just slightly raised a brow, waiting for her, until she slowly turned to face him. "Naruto-ku-"

Her eyes widened.

She touched her cheek. _Did Naruto-kun just_ _…_

Then, she felt his arms wrapped around her from behind, their cheeks touching each other. "That's the payback from last night."

"Naruto-kun…" She looked up at him and studied his face. He seemed serious now.

_It wasn_ _'_ _t a dream._

He gave her another peck at the forehead. "Sheesh…I was just teasing you back there…"

She was just looking at him with her wide eyes.

"I also thought the same too, y'know. I thought everything's a dream." He added and this made her smile.

"You meanie…"

They both laughed heartily as Naruto tightened his hug on Hinata. She closed her eyes and relished his warm embrace. It was perfect.

He pulled away, asking if they could report to Kakashi-sensei together, which she agreed upon cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun…" She called as they walked hand-in-hand. "How about if…When you were teasing me back there… How about if everything was a dream to begin with and we weren't together and then you…you ki-?"

"Then, I'd let it be that way. I already kissed you, so I'd just tell you I love you. You are mine." Naruto-kun said carefreely. Then, he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Most importantly, you got all of me."

He was giggling merrily beside her, yet she was blushing unbelievably.

Hinata knew that Naruto-kun was just being honest, but she never really imagined that this would be this embarrassing deep inside. She was still not used to receiving affectionate words from someone, especially from him. Hinata could only imagine what would she feel like if Naruto-kun would go all endearing all over Konoha.

It was rest assured that she must brace herself.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blasted the room with a brilliant smile on his face, while not letting go of Hinata's hand. "We're here to report -ttebayo!"

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!" Hinata bowed courteously per usual.

"Oh yeah, yeah…" Kakashi waved them off—an obvious smile was hidden under his mask. "Well, look at you… it took you like what? Six or more…"

"Hours…" Naruto inserted.

"Years…" Kakashi continued.

They stared at each other and Hinata watched as she knew that the two were after two different things.

"You said that we report in the morning, sensei." Naruto recalled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were talking about the two of you." Kakashi moved his hand hinting at Naruto and Hinata. "When it comes to you, Naruto, the report about personal matters can be mixed up with missions reports most of the times."

"Hinata is relieved and excused from reporting since her father had already given necessary information and she already gave out some intel last night at the hospital. You, Naruto..."

"Well, here's my asse-" Naruto started but he was abruptly cut.

"No, for you, I decided it should be written."

"What?!" The blonde complained. "What do you mean, written? You mean I have to write my report, as in paperworks dattebayo?!"

"Yes, and I want you to report about the genjutsu and more on your psychological and emotional insights during the mission." Their Hokage informed as-a-matter-of-factly.

"W-What?!" Naruto couldn't believe it! Writing everything he'd been through would feel like he was baring his soul. That moment at the cave when he thought Hinata left him was his most vulnerable ever. "How the- Hey! Didn't you even need how Hinata and I managed to destroy that Tenseigan? Or, or, any idea about Toneri's abilities, skills, huh?"

"Hinata had already informed me about it. Just write me what I told you to report. It's for your background as the lined-up Hokage. Besides, because of that we must all protect your weakness."

" _Tch!_ I know what you're doing -ttebayo." Kakashi-sensei thought that he would buy that crap, but Naruto knew his motive. He was his sensei to begin with and he had a reputation.

Naruto knew that Kakashi-sensei would just like to make his mellow dramatic romance in the moon as an extension to the novels he was reading. Sakura-chan and Sai must have already tipped to their sensei everything that happened between him and Hinata during the mission, including the personal ones.

Naruto grunted in defeat. "Fine…"

The two exited the Hokage's mansion and they were being greeted by their co-ninjas as soon as they headed out. They weren't even married yet, but the people were treating them as if they just got hitched. Well, mainly Naruto because he was the village hero and who wouldn't be interested to find out that their hero had already gotten his girl. Scratch that out! Saved his girl and the world.

The thought scared Hinata out. She's smart and ever since they were younger, she knew that Naruto-kun had a huge _Superhero Complex_ , and she feared that she was just playing a role.

Hinata shrugged the negative thought away and smiled.

They were both walking peacefully when Konohamaru's calling bellowed from afar.

"Nii-chaaaan!"

Naruto and Hinata stopped and looked from behind them.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto asked as he noticed the boy catching his breath.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru-kun?"

"They were running after me, kore!" Konohamaru pointed after Naruto's persistent fangirls.

"Good for you!" Naruto congratulated and the boy shook his head.

"Bad for you! They're asking me if it's true." He stopped and looked at the two warily. "If you and nee-chan are really together, how did the two of you get together, blah blah blah kore…"

Not long enough, the fan girls arrived and bombarded Naruto. They crowded him that he didn't even know how to react.

"Have you opened my gift senpai?"

"Is the news true?"

"Naru-sama! Can we eat ramen later?"

"Is this just for publicity?"

Each was hoping that the terrifying news upon their Naruto-senpai's descent from the Moon was just a hoax and nothing but to celebrate their hero's another triumphant mission.

Hinata felt like drowning in the sea and it was dizzying. They were unlike her. They were upfront and forward. She couldn't even cling to Naruto-kun even if she was already his girlfriend. Suddenly, she felt scared and insecure. She felt like a coward.

What kind of a girlfriend was she?

She started stepping back unconsciously and fidgeted on her bag. "I just remembered… I have to do something."

He didn't seem to have heard her.

She remembered she still had to visit Kurenai-sensei and Mirai-chan at the shelter.

"Naruto-kun… I have to leave."

* * *

"You were frustrated when he got depressed." Their Hokage voiced out Shikamaru's own concern.

Yeah, seriously. What did he know about relationships anyway? If he knew anything, he was picking it up from his parents and probably he would be picking up from Naruto and Hinata in the future.

For sure, he'd be hearing a lot of stories from Naruto about Hinata and he'd carefully listen just for reference. Who knew that being with Sai for just a mission would also make him this curious?

"On the brighter side, he was exceptionally composed when Hinata's around." Shikamaru added.

Sakura smiled and patted the raven-haired at the back. "Well, at least, you got help now in babysitting Naruto."

They all shared a laugh upon recalling how boisterous their blonde friend could get when hyped up.

Sai was about to say something, but he decided to save it when he had an opportunity to talk about it alone with Naruto.

"Well, they were getting really close during the mission." Shikamaru added.

"It was inevitable." Sakura assured. "I knew it would be."

Shikamaru and Sai narrowed their eyes on her.

"What?" Sakura asked them.

"You put Naruto and Hinata alone together, Sakura." Sai spilled. "I suggested to tag along with them instead of you and Shikamaru, but you said to leave the two of them alone."

"Hey, don't you get started with me, Sai!" Sakura refuted. "The reason why you wanted to tag along with Naruto and Hinata was to use them as research subjects!"

"In speaking of, why don't we have a non-fraternization rule while on a mission?" Shikamaru suggested and shrugged.

"What?!" Sakura complained. "Clearly, boys know nothing about relationships."

"Uh, that sort of thing can't be helped according to my books." Sai rebutted.

Shikamaru's certain about one thing, these two had their own personal intentions.

"I think they're both right, Shikamaru." Their Hokage affirmed.

Shikamaru could only rub the back of his neck and sigh. He knew that Kakashi-sensei was a hopeless romantic just like Sakura and Sai was invested into relationships. While Naruto wasn't seriously into it before, with Hinata as his girlfriend, he had shown signs of being a potential lovesick.

Now, Shikamaru was thankful he didn't belong to Team 7.

* * *

The girls swarmed him that he couldn't even process how to manage them. They bombed him with questions here and there.

"Have you tried seeing other girls, senpai?"

"Is she your type of girl?"

"What did you see in her, Naru-sama?"

Naruto never knew that his relationship with Hinata would create an outburst. He thought they would not barge in, after all they were only after him because he saved the village and all, right?

But it looked like Sakura-chan was right. He was stupid.

These girls were interested about other things with him and those things were something that didn't really cross his mind at all. He was not interested.

"Naruto-kun…I have to leave."

That voice… It was soft and he knew too well from whom it was from amidst the crowd.

His heart dropped and he paled in an instant. He noticed that he no longer had her hand in his. She must've thought that he wasn't noticing her anymore and he casted her out. _No!_

How did he let it happen? Why was he so good at letting her slip away? He felt scared and insecure. He felt like a coward.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"You're not leaving me!"

His voice was loud, and it caught everybody's attention, stopping them from talking.

Hinata felt Naruto's grip on her wrist was tight, but his eyes were full of gentle pleading.

"Please don't leave me again, Hinata. Please, just stay." His eyes were tenderly searching hers and that's when everything hit her.

It's true…What they say about relationships. It wasn't perfect after all.

She and Naruto-kun were both humans; and as humans, they were both broken. She'd rather not let these broken parts of themselves break what made the two of them whole.

"I…I won't, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him and held his hand. She felt relief when he released the tension on his shoulders. "I just remembered that I should visit Kurenai-sensei and Mirai-chan. That's all."

Naruto sighed and tapped his forehead on hers. "We'll visit them, okay?"

Hinata nodded.

_"_ _Together_ _…"_ Naruto added.

Reflexively, she looked up at him and before she could even say anything, she felt his lips on hers and her eyes closed on their own. He was swift and a bit aggressive this time, unlike the one on the moon. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her in place.

He pulled away.

It…really felt short, however.

He was blushing up to his ear and Hinata loved seeing him blush this way, although she's sure she was just as red as he was.

Naruto covered his lips with his fist and managed out a dry cough. "Let's go."

Hinata could only nod in agreement.

The two sped away leaving the people around gaping, including Konohamaru.

* * *

Naruto carried Hinata all the way atop the Hokage rock. All she did was bury her face onto his chest, avoiding the villagers' stare.

She heard their _"_ _It_ _'_ _s them!_ _"_ _"_ _Those two_ _…"_ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s real!_ _"_ in the background but it didn't matter. She was still trying to process that she was in Naruto-kun's arms and her senses was filled up by him.

As soon as they reached the top, specifically the Fourth's, Naruto sat down and Hinata remained standing.

Silence rolled in between them. They needed to talk.

It was apparent that they had a connection—that they could understand each other just by looking at each other's eyes. They were both aware of that by now. However, communication was also a vital part of relationship. They couldn't just rely on the fact that they were…what? Soulmates or something.

Come, on! Naruto didn't even know what _"_ soulmates" mean.

Hinata sighed. She was always the one who held back. This time she had to step forward and be brave. She had to be open and assertive. She was about to speak but…

"Hinata… I have to admit something to you." Naruto started. He had always kept her waiting, but he won't be doing that anymore. "I'm a shinobi and people view me as a hero and all. I saved the village it's just about right. Yeah?"

Hinata just nodded her head.

"I was saving a lot of princesses here and there. Some wanted me to marry them and I think they're really insane. I fought a lot of bad guys, it was really cool. But that one with Toneri was different…"

She just looked as he was gazing upon sky. His eyes were full of sincerity and vulnerability.

"It wasn't because I wanted to one-up Toneri and prove that I was a better man despite our height difference, no! What am I even talking about?" Naruto cleared things up, panicking not to let Hinata misunderstand where he's heading to. "I'll be honest…he's stronger than me, more handsome and, yeah, he got the nerve to marry you. When I saw you with him at the altar, my blood ran cold, Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun…" She scooted beside him.

"But it was no longer about saving a princess nor fighting the bad guy…Yes, I thought about the village. I thought about my friends. I thought about you." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "But it was still different, Hinata. Because this time…it was personal."

The Winter wind blew and its quiet howling could be heard atop the rock.

Naruto formed a bittersweet yet fragile smile. "It took you so long to knit this scarf and…and it took me so long to reach your feelings. I wanted us to have a chance together. That's why…That's why I won't let it end just like that."

Hinata watched as he reverted his gaze to the sky.

"I remembered someone had asked me before… that, if someone who acknowledged me from the bottom of my heart appeared, wouldn't that someone become the most important person to me?"

He looked at her again and cradled her cheek on his hand. "That's you, Hinata. That's what you are to me. You're the one I wanted to protect with all my heart. It's selfish, I know. I'm not that heroic after all."

She could see it in his eyes... How could she question?

It wasn't just a complex...

"Naruto-kun, that's not true." She lovingly held his hand that cradled her face. "I…I've been selfish before, haven't I?"

It was uncanny that he could answer her question without her even asking and that alone made her confident. He answered with such honesty and bravery in showing his weakest side. In her eyes, that only made Naruto-kun even stronger, thus she must be too.

Naruto grinned. Then he wiped the stray tears off her face, gently caressed the top of her head and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Are you still scared? Well, you really look tough now."

"But you still looked tensed, Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly and he pouted.

"It's just that…" He blew off some steam and ran his mouth without even thinking—a habit he inherited straight from his mom. "Our friends said that what I did was already a…you know…proposal something like that and I should do it properly and they said I should get a ring and do that stuff, do this, do that. I don't even know anymore! I pretty much spilled everything and gave myself away -ttebayo! It won't be romantic anymore and I totally failed and…"

"Naruto-kun, I know I couldn't stop you if you want to do things for me, because I might do just the same for you. But asking me to be with you, to live with you and…" She took his hand and cradled it between her hands. "Whatever you said at the moon, for me, is more than enough."

Naruto just looked at her serene face. He could really stare at her forever. How could he miss how beautiful and breathtaking she was all these years?

"It's what I like, Naruto-kun, because it's _you_. It's all you and it's _real_. Nothing in this world could surpass whatever you said and did there for us. I might be selfish, but I also wanted to have a chance to be with you Naruto-kun...I don't know if…I mean…"

He understood her. She was simple, humble and kind. She was Hinata and she just wanted them. That was also what he yearned for.

Hinata noticed the shift in Naruto-kun's eyes. They became more serious. He pulled his hand away from her hold and gripped on her shoulders.

"W-Wait…" She stood up and fidgeted.

"I...Uh, I haven't really answered you properly, Naruto-kun." First and foremost, she really meant to do this. "So here it goes! From now on, forever and ever, until I die, I want to be with you, Naruto-ku-"

Naruto's strong arms were wrapped around her. He was snuggled just right at the corner of her neck. Slowly, he was pulling her down to sit. He slightly pulled away and caught her gaze.

They leant close and captured each other's lips. This time they would make it long.

Their lips clashed and it was not beautiful. It was amateur in all levels like they were both griping in the dark. They were both awkward and still learning how to properly do it. But they were both patient to learn and they were learning together.

The kisses they shared thus far were simple, perhaps that's why they're only short. But things you wanted to keep for long, must be learned. It won't be spectacular at first, but once you knew how to make it last, it would be something beyond words.

Naruto smiled at their kiss when he knew that they both got the hang of it. Hinata felt it too and soon, Naruto started giggling and she couldn't contain hers as well.

"Well, we're fast learners." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

Hinata just dipped her head low, still embarrassed.

"That was like…" He tapped a finger on his chin. "Two minutes, I guess."

"Naruto-kun!" She playfully swatted him as they both stood up while laughing.

They both looked in awe at their village. It was developing and it's a good feeling that they'd developed together with it.

"Hey, Hinata! While we're here, there's something I'd really like to do. I'd just really want to get it out of my chest, y'know."

She just looked at him querulously. He whispered something on her ear, which made her blush slightly. However, Naruto kun had that dopey smile on his face and she couldn't just reject his request.

Well, she couldn't help it. Naruto-kun will always be the boisterous and exuberant Naruto-kun, while she would still be the awkward and shy Hinata.

"Can I?" He asked.

She nodded in response and Naruto-kun grinned happily.

No one would practically hear, right? Right?

On the second thought, her father still didn't know yet and their manor was just at the foot of the mountain. Hold on a sec! "W-Wai-

"I LOVE HINATA -TTEBAYOOO!"

_Oh kami!_ Hinata immediately covered her face. She knew no one could see them, but that was just so embarrassing she even forgot breathing.

_Naruto-kun_ _…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So they're back!
> 
> All relationships are not perfect. (Period). I just don't like it when After The Last fanfics often painted Naruto and Hinata as something perfect when they are our proud failures in the first place.
> 
> I know that we could all agree that Naruto was the cheesiest one in here that he could embarrass the hell out of Hinata. On the other hand, at some point, this can bring out the more from Hinata. Like emotions she had never felt before. Hmmm… While Hinata was still ofc the quiet ones between them.
> 
> It wasn't perfect and a lot can arise from that but it would all be wonderful.
> 
> Again! See you 'til next update!
> 
> Your Quirky Novelist,  
> Fern~
> 
> P. S. Writing Naruto screaming atop the Hokage rock embarrassed me as well, but it's so him. I just saw him doing that somehow.


	3. more

* * *

**entry three**

prompt

It's Hinata's birthday and Naruto's worrying on what to give her.

* * *

/more/

to a greater degree or extent

* * *

The available ninjas belonging to the known Konoha 11 gathered and brainstormed for a very important and critical mission. The New Year's Eve festival was approaching yet here they were huddling over the best course of action.

Just like during the war, this time was also for one Uzumaki Naruto.

"What did you guys do this time?" Sakura and Ino asked while running towards their comrades.

Naruto slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"Oh, come on now, Naruto! You gotta' be kidding me!" Kiba angrily remarked at the blonde. The Inuzuka pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Hinata's not even rejecting you yet. You're just buying her a gift!"

Sai, although smiling, was already waving his arms in an 'X' manner as a form of warning that _that_ specific topic was extremely red flag.

"Kiba…" Sakura warily put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and shook her head dismissively. "You don't even want to go there."

"So what have you guys planned so far?" Ino asked trying to move things forward.

Tenten, who was twirling her kunai, informed, "Well, these guys planned to have Naruto buy a special crochet set for Hinata, but they saw her, and her clansmen exit a stationery shop with a better crochet set in hand."

"What? I'm sorry. Crochet set?!" Ino asked and she burst in laughter with Sakura.

Sakura was even out of breath. "What do you think of Hinata? Some grandma or something?"

The boys looked at each other questioningly. Like, they didn't exactly get it. _Who gets girls anyway?_

"Well, come to think of it. Hinata has 'grandma hobbies' based on my observation." Shino interjected as he pushed up his specs.

 _Grandma hobbies…_ Kiba tried to stifle his laugh, but it was so true. Hinata did have 'Grandma hobbies'. It was also his observation even before, but he couldn't exactly put a name for it. He just couldn't help but laugh that they have a label for it now and he had something new to tease her with.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who cares if Hinata has 'Grandma hobbies' -ttebayo? There's nothing funny with it!" Naruto spoke up seriously which intrigued his comrades.

"Whoa! The defensive ninja boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto." Kiba teased as they all clapped their hands to join the bandwagon.

Oh, they love doing this! Finally, they have something to use to bully him. Back then, Naruto always got the upper-hand when it came to teasing people. He was the rambunctious Uzumaki Naruto anyway so it's either they gave up because of his energy to talk or Sakura would just find other ways to shut him up. Now, they finally got a weapon…

"No one's making fun of Hinata here." Sakura clarified. Well, maybe they were teasing Naruto, but seeing that he was really serious about this matter, they must get things moving. "We're here to help, okay?"

"I know. I know that. It's just…" Naruto ran a hand along his hair desperately. "I don't know. I want the best… Tonight's her birthday and…"

"We get it. We get it, lover boy." Ino encouraged him. "Don't worry! We got a solution for you."

* * *

Women's eyes sparkled with joy and couples lined up with hope as they decide the one out of a million dazzling choices.

Rock Lee beamed with pride as he proudly introduced one of their village's exclusive stores. "Welcome to Konoha Gold! Here we can find the finest jewelries made of youthful craftsmanship deserving of your love!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the bowl-cut's highfalutin introduction. The boys rejected to enter the store while it's the girls who accompanied Naruto in the grandiose shop filled with beautiful jewelries.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino immediately roamed the shop on the hunt for the one ring that's best for Hinata's birthday.

Naruto, on the other hand, froze at the sight of them all. He gulped dryly as soon as he saw the items' price. And damn! A single band cost four B-rank missions! Of course, he didn't just want to give Hinata a simple band. He wanted to give her the best and he's so damn sure that the best would cost more.

 _Never mind!_ It didn't matter if it would all be for Hinata. She's worth more than any missions and he would get her the ring she deserved regardless of the price on the tag.

"Here, Naruto. It's Topaz. Hinata's birthstone. I'm sure she'll love it." Ino presented him a ring with a turquoise colored gem on top. "Plus, it's also reminiscent of your eyes, so she'll always remember you as long as you wear this."

"Oh, it really looks like your eyes, Naruto." Tenten commented.

Naruto inspected the piece and truly, the stone's color was the same as his eyes. The gem was not too big and flashy, so it looked like something Hinata would like. He inspected the price and it's a whooping how many A-rank missions!

He froze for a while. Holy cram!

_For Hinata! For Hinata! For Hinata!_

"You did a great job there, huh, Ino!" Sakura complimented but she presented Naruto with another different design. "But here, Naruto, is the symbol of what your love is to her. You said that you wanted to stay with her forever right?"

Naruto just nodded his head.

"Well, here's sort of an engagement ring." The pink-haired showed him a golden band twisted form a sign of eternity. "It's called an infinity ring."

He looked at the jewelry and admired how it was made. It was beautiful and there's no doubt that Hinata was more than perfect to wear this. He flipped at the tag and he wasn't surprised at the price anymore. The only problem now was choosing. Deep inside, however, there's something inside his chest that's nagging him.

Shouldn't he ask Hinata about what she likes?

Would she be happy with these designs? With these rings?

He exhaled his worries away as his eyes were suddenly caught by a ring with a diamond. That stone represented Hinata a lot. It was simple, pure and clear just like her. It also looked so sturdy yet very vulnerable, something you'd totally take care of and treasure.

"Sir, this is an original diamond." The salesgirl informed as she showed him the ring. She continued to speak about its carat and clarity, but Naruto's focus was smitten by its light.

_Certainly, Hinata._

He came back to his senses once the salesgirl informed the price that made his eyes widen. This ring cost three rings altogether! He tried composing himself so as to not hyperventilate. This ring was the perfect one! He knew it!

"Naruto…" Ino and Sakura called out with a sympathetic expression.

They reconvened with their friends outside the store empty-handed as the three shook their heads in despair. The girls discussed the dilemma while Naruto tried to find ways to afford that diamond ring, when he heard several passersby.

"Are they even true?" The other one asked.

"I don't even know. PR stunt, I think. She's the Hyuga Princess!" Another added and continued. "It will be good for the lined-up Hokage."

Naruto pinched close his eyes. For long, the village had criticized him ever since he was a young child that he learned how to tune them down and prove them wrong. He just didn't expect that some would even speculate about his relationship with Hinata. He couldn't take it that other people talk shit about the love they share, but he always pictured how Hinata handled this situation. She was always calm and composed like those things didn't matter to her as long as they were staying strong.

Well, if Hinata could do it, he can as well, right? Besides, he still had to worry about the perfect gift to give her.

"Just say it, we can loan you an amount." Sakura whispered to Naruto while pointing to their smiling teammate, Sai.

The blonde just rubbed the back of his head while chuckling dismissively. "It's okay, guys. No worries."

Sakura sighed and she was called by Ino as they needed to discuss an upcoming project for the hospital. Surprisingly, Sai tagged along with them.

"Cheer up, Naruto!" Rock Lee smiled and tried to cheer his friend up. "Hinata-san loves you. I'm sure she will like whatever you'll give her."

"And Hinata was in the same position you are right now when she was thinking what kind of choclate to give you during last year's Valentine's Day." Shino added.

"Yeah, yeah, I can still remember her mustering the courage to give Naruto her chocolate." Kiba snorted and laughed. "But this idiot didn't even realize what it was for!"

"Kiba!" Tenten hissed as she pushed the Inuzuka away. "Don't mind what he said, Naruto!"

"Geez, I was just messin' you around. How about we'll be the ones to arrange for the get together later so you can go prepare your gift for Hinata?" Kiba suggested and they all supported.

Naruto looked at his friends and he could see the concern in their eyes. It was such a shame that he brought them into his own personal problem.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you with this." Naruto said sheepishly.

What kind of a boyfriend was he?

He didn't even have a clue on how to give Hinata the best for her birthday. He just wanted it to be special and memorable, because this was the very first birthday of Hinata that he could spend as his boyfriend. Probably, this was also the very first time he'd be celebrating the birthday of the person he loves.

"Don't worry we got your back, Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee assured as the blonde grinned at them.

Kiba flashed his sharp fangs and gave Naruto a thumbs-up. "Yeah, we got this, so we gotta hurry to prepare!"

His friends bid him farewell as they went on their own way. He was still thinking on how he can afford that diamond ring in the jewelry shop. Out of his pocket, he pulled out Gama-chan to count his remaining budget accidentally dropping several of his belongings on the snow-covered floor.

He stooped to pick them up, until he saw something and a sudden realization hit him.

_That's it!_

* * *

Sakura sat beside Kurenai-sensei. Recently, she was always overworking herself at the hospital. She was always known for living out her passion in life and it just so happened that her career was her passion. Perhaps, she was also taking her mind off from a certain someone.

Sasuke had visited Konoha during their Moon mission and yet…

She shook her head and the thoughts of him away. Right now, it was their get together for Hinata's birthday. It was not too big since their friend was not a fan of something too flashy.

Everyone was sharing a laugh while a bright blush was blatant on the couple's embarrassed faces. They're probably teasing them again. The last time Sakura tuned into the conversation, Hinata's teammates were revealing Naruto's cluelessness on Hinata's actions before the two got together even stammering and fainting at his presence, which was a big revelation for Naruto.

"I have never seen Hinata this happy." Kurenai-sensei said while Mirai-chan looked at them both.

Sakura smiled and thought the same. Hinata was always a withdrawn and gloomy child back then. Seeing her so open and bright now also made Sakura happy.

"And who would've thought that it would be Naruto who got to confess first." The older woman added which made the pink-haired one laugh.

"That knucklehead…He must learn it the hard way first before he gets it."

Kurenai laughed. "He's really unexpected. Just this lately, he insisted to be the one to buy Hinata's birthday cake."

 _That's so Naruto._ Sakura thought.

They watched from a distance as others gave their gifts to Hinata and Naruto was watching with child-like curiosity as she opened each one of them. Sakura had already given her gift to Hinata. She intended to hand it privately, so Naruto won't snoop around.

"Recently, Hinata has been receiving a lot of gifts from everyone." Kurenai informed. "Just this earlier, a shinobi attempted to give her a ring, but she refused to accept."

"W-What!?" Sakura asked, shocked. That was Naruto's plan! "I-I mean… Yeah, of course, Hinata would decline. She's a very simple girl and she's already dating Naruto."

Kurenai nodded her head and added, "Yes, and you see… The Hyugas…they never really wear a ring. That kind of accessory would just get in the way of their taijutsu and I doubt a ring will survive a juuken strike."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that.

She collected her thoughts for a moment and noticing that Hinata and Naruto were already saying their 'goodbyes'. She felt like she must do something.

Must she talk with Hinata that Naruto was planning to give her a ring? But that would take away the sincerity of Naruto's actions.

Must she inform Naruto about what she just found out? Well, he can still sell the ring.

_That's right!_

Sakura excused herself from Kurenai-sensei and hurriedly approached Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto! Word, please."

Naruto stepped a little bit away from his girlfriend. "Sakura-chan?"

"Listen, about the ring…"

The blonde waved his hand dismissively and confidently said, "Tsk! Don't worry about it -ttebayo!"

"There's something you should know!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pulled Hinata into him and draped an arm across her. "I got this, okay?"

 _Idiot!_ Sakura was left speechless and she can barely hear Hinata said farewell. There, she watched as Naruto carried Hinata away.

* * *

Naruto placed Hinata down as soon they neared the Hyuga compound.

Her birthday was always during the cold Winter and she always felt the same. The Hyugas hardly celebrate such festivities. Through time, her birthdays became warmer and she can never ignore that fact. Tonight, was the warmest so far and she knew that every birthday spent with Naruto-kun would only get even warmer each year.

She was very happy.

She was very happy that she felt the confidence to initiating holding Naruto-kun's hand. Besides, the street was practically empty so nobody could see them this close.

The action seemed to surprise him a little as he was always the first one to hold her hand, but Hinata felt a different kind of victory upon seeing his astonishment. This somehow gave her an idea to do this more often.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Naruto-kun asked, his voice was whispery and low making her feel like it was just the two of them.

She nodded her head in response.

"Really?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled, "Yes."

"Hmmm?" Naruto-kun puffed his cheeks. "Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't get you any gift. Would that be alright?"

She just looked at him dead in the eyes. Her expression bearing the common Hyuga stoicism. She let go of his hand and dipped her head low. "I can't believe it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto panicked. He never really intended to offend her. He was just being playful and all.

"Hi-Hinata, are you…are you upset?"

She shook her head. "More."

"W-What? N-No I mean. H-Hina-" He stopped once he heard and saw her laughing.

Hinata clung to Naruto-kun's arm, while she looked up to meet his gaze. "Of course, it's just fine, Naruto-kun. I really thought that the cake was already your birthday present. And even if you didn't give me anything, just having you here with me and getting to celebrate my birthday with you like this is more than enough for me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her with longing eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Now, it's my turn" He said.

They stopped from walking and he faced her.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand, Hinata."

She did as she was told so. In the darkness, she could hear several things in the background. She felt Naruto-kun's breathing coming closer to her and something really cold and metallic on her hand.

"Open now," he instructed.

Hinata opened her eyes and she was welcomed by something she never expected. She couldn't believe this!

"Yup! Hehehe…" Naruto rubbed his nape his usual way. "That one is for my bedroom, this one is for the bathroom…I don't usually lock them, but I give you a copy anyway. And that golden one, is for the main door."

Hinata just stared at the keys on her hand.

"I-I know it's very simple and not even pricey, because all I have is my name and that lonely apartment, but I was just thinking that perhaps you could share those with me."

She just looked at him like she was dreaming, still not believing that everything was true.

"I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but you can really do whatever you want with it y'know. Like maybe you can make my apartment your stockroom or whatever. I mean, feel free. I'm sharing it with you now. I mean, you don't necessarily have to live with me, because your dad might kill me. I mean, I don't care if you paint everything with purple. Just ask me to paint it for you and I'll do it and you don't need to worry about everything. Konohamaru and I already did a general cleaning earlier and.…" Naruto noticed Hinata's blank expression on the keys. He gulped and nervously asked. "Don't…Don't you like it-"

"No!" She protested and immediately wiped her tears. "This is worth more than anything out there. This is perfect, Naruto-kun! You…You just don't know how perfect this is...I… I never thought that…I'm really very happy."

"Hinata, just say it. I'll not get offended if-" He was halted when she suddenly hugged him.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Her embrace on him tightened. "I know that these keys are also more than just keys to you. You said that all that you have are your name and your home, so thank you…Thank you for giving me a part of your everything,"

Naruto was glad. He was glad that he made Hinata happy and he was certain that she was genuinely happy right now, because for the very first time since they came back from the moon, he heard her say 'I love you'.

He hugged her back and pulled her face slightly away from his chest, so he can see her face. "I love you too, Hinata. Happy Birthday."

At times like this, Naruto could feel that no one was around to see what they were about to do. Cupping her cheeks with his hand, he leaned forward until they were just inches away. His lips were already faintly touching her soft ones.

Naruto was just building up the anticipation and trying to tease, but it turned out that it was even difficult for him. He gulped. His throat felt like he was thirsty, and a dry cough echoed in the cold atmosphere.

He grunted as Hinata immediately parted away from him. He turned his attention to the guy who awkwardly dry-coughed just interrupt his moment with his girlfriend.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Hokage calls for you. You have a mission."

Naruto sighed in disappointment and said 'goodbye' to Hinata, but she ran up to him just to give him a quick kiss on the cheek which boosted his energy and made him smile.

"I'll come and find you when I get back!" He said, looking back at her.

"Take care, Naruto-kun." Hinata said while waving her hand at him.

* * *

Unlike before, Naruto was more efficient when dealing with his missions. Most likely, because he was more excited to get back and have a free time. Hinata was assigned to organize the festival booths so that means she's not having missions in faraway villages.

"Oh, I see. I didn't expect to receive these herbs this fast, Naruto, Chouji." Ino commented as she inspected something with Sakura.

"Someone's inspired though," Chouji commented while nudging Naruto, which made the girls hoot.

"Did Hinata accept the ring?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off from the microscope.

"Ah no! I didn't give her the ring."

"What?!" Ino asked. "So what did you give her?"

"Please, Naruto. Tell me, you at least promised to give her anything." Sakura said.

Naruto clarified. "No! No! I already gave her something -ttebayo!"

"Really? So what is it? Huh, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Well, keys." Naruto cheekily grinned. "I gave her-"

"Wait! Was it the limited edition _Kondora_ Key Pendant Necklace?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"Or maybe it's a charm bracelet!" Ino added.

"Uh…none of those."

"Eh? So what is it?" The girls reacted.

"I gave her the keys to my apartment dattebayo." Naruto proudly announced as h closed the zipper to his bag and picked it up. "Ahh…I gotta' go now, Sakura-chan, Ino!"

The two girls remained frozen as Naruto sped away with Chouji in tow. The information just dawned to them until…"What?!"

Naruto headed straight to the onsen to join Kiba and Shino after he reported for his recent mission. He was planning to hurry home just to drop his bag then he's off to find Hinata. She must be at the festival grounds checking the booths or somewhere at the marketplace waiting in line for her cinnamon bun.

At the foot of his door, his face automatically lit up just thinking of her. However, his grin dropped as soon as he reached his apartment.

There was something.

His eyes carefully wandered over the shiny wooden floor then at the spot where he usually placed his footwear and the alignment of his shoes and slippers.

At that moment, Naruto felt his head spiraling and eyes getting blurry. He clenched his fist tightly and gulped dryly. Slowly and carefully he lifted his foot to step forward.

His chest was gripping, and he wasn't sure if he's ready yet.

Like a star, she beamed at him while wiping her drenched fingers with her apron. Her eyes were sparkling and the tenderness in her features made it feel like it's hard to breathe. She's worth more than a diamond ring.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto immediately turned around as his tears fell involuntarily in the guise of taking off his shoes. He'd never thought that this day would come to him. He'd never expected this to happen. He'd always come to an empty room, but Hinata's gentle and welcoming smile made his lonely flat a home.

_Cool, Naruto. Cool…_

Covertly wiping off his tears, he flashed a smile and hastened to the kitchen where Hinata was cooking.

"Tadaima!" Naruto greeted quite nervously as he was still bottling up his emotions. "I…I was overwhelmed so I wasn't able to…"

"It's okay! I…actually it's me who has to be sorry for barging into your home, Naruto-kun…" Hinata stated while her fingers fidgeted on her apron. "I…I was just about to drop some groceries or m-maybe cook some dinner for you but…I ended moving your stuff and…But don't worry I just moved around the kitchen and living room and nothing else!"

Naruto gently gripped Hinata's shoulders and sincerely looked at her eyes. "Hinata, haven't I told you that you can treat this as your home? That we share this now. Plus, you could wait for me. I could have helped you. You could ask me to do anything, y'know. I can clean for you and do other things."

He was sure that he cleaned his apartment with Konohamaru but he never thought that it could still be this sparkling. Things were stacked properly, and everything was well-organized he couldn't believe it was the same messy and tumultuous apartment.

"I love doing this, Naruto-kun." Hinata placed her hands atop Naruto's. "I chose to do this. For years, I've been wondering how's it like for you to live all by yourself. I always wonder who does things for you, how do you get food every day and who takes care of you."

Naruto just stared at her frozen. He knew the depth of Hinata's love through her sacrifice for him during Pain's assault, but hearing these things coming from her, hearing these things he had never heard before…

"I-I-I know that… I wasn't in a place back then to worry and…but...I always feel it deep in my heart that Naruto-kun just wanted a place to belong. That's why…I'm very thankful and happy…" Though her tears triggered to fall, her smile stopped them and made her feel more comfortable. "Because I get to be the one to greet you home."

Feeling weak in his knees, Naruto gave his weight up on the nearest chair and firmly wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, burying his face into her soft abdomen. His shoulders were shuddering as she smoothed circles on his back while her other hand gently patted his head.

"I'm not crying dattebayo." His voice muffled as he hid his face on her belly, his remark making her giggle.

"Back then, I remember, a little boy once told the village that he's not crying while he's wiping off his tears with his shirt." Hinata moved a little and reached out for Naruto. She met his eyes as she wiped his tears. "And now, he's saying the same thing while he's wiping off his tears with my shirt."

He gazed upon her admiringly until he elicited a grunt. "I can't believe this! This is so not cool. I cried in front of you dattebayo. You must think that I'm such a loser that I'm not really a-"

"Naruto-kun, it's okay." Hinata assured while giggling. "It's okay with me."

"How can you be like that?" Naruto pouted as he squeezed his cheek on her belly. "What if…What if I became too jealous?"

"It doesn't matter. It's alright with me."

"What if I become too clingy?"

"It's still okay, Naruto-kun."

"What if I need too much of your attention?"

She giggled. "Still okay."

Naruto tightened his embrace around her waist and looked at her. "What if…"

_What if you stay here with me just like this from now on?_

He couldn't describe how perfect she fit in his arms, how perfect she was in her apron while cooking, how perfect she was when she greeted him home. Most importantly, how perfect everything would be if she could stay with him from this forward.

But he couldn't be selfish. He couldn't just decide things for her. He couldn't just demand. He loves her and he must also think of what she likes and what she wants. As much as he wanted to spend his every day with Hinata, he also wanted to her to be ready. She'd been waiting for him for long years now, and he can't just enter her life and take her away just like that.

"Naruto-kun?"

He smiled at her and giggled. "Hmm…What if I couldn't get you a diamond ring?"

Hinata burst in laughter which she covered with her hand. "It's totally okay, an accessory like that can never stand our taijutsu that's why we never use one as Hyugas."

"Oh…"Naruto parted and chuckled nervously. "Is that so…"

"I remember Hanabi used a ring once and it broke while she's training." She added then her expression turned mortified. "W-Why? N-Naruto-kun don't tell me…"

"No! No! Don't worry, Hinata!" Thank god he changed his plan! "I mean something so expensive like that…"

"Yeah…It's very expensive…" Hinata worriedly muttered. "Something as expensive like that must be, I guess, decided by the both of us?"

Naruto gulped. Hinata's correct. "Yeah, I believe so. That's right."

The lid of the casserole on the stove clanked signaling that what Hinata was cooking might be ready. She went to check on it and soon she served their dinner. They talked while eating and Naruto was gradually discovering that playful side of Hinata. She was not showing everything yet and it seemed that he had a new goal of bringing it out of her.

Naruto washed the dishes while Hinata packed the leftovers. It was late at night already and he knew that he must walk her home. The wind was so cold outside, and he had an arm around her as they walked through the street.

Time always felt so short whenever they were together, but they treasure even that little time they have.

Stopping in front of the Hyuga compound, Naruto rocked back and forth as he sheepishly looked at Hinata.

"Uh…" He started and she looked up at him shyly.

They both scanned the area and affirmed that there's nobody around. Blushing, they reached towards each other for a quick kiss.

"Good night, Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began walking but he hesitated. He looked back at her and saw her watching him while feebly waving her hand.

They both felt it.

Ever since Hinata stepped into Naruto's apartment, they both knew that they wanted to stay together and never separate.

But Naruto must not be selfish.

And Hinata couldn't leave Hanabi yet and she hadn't talk with her father yet.

Hooking each other's gazes, they both went after each other and dove in for a kiss.

Her arms were both wrapped around his neck as she was on her tippy-toes. His hand was tangled on her hair while the other was on the small of her back pulling her flushed to him.

Their lips clashed in their own exercised way, however this time they were feeling like they still needed _more_. Both of their breathing became ragged and their kiss was getting heady. Involuntarily, Hinata elicited a moan which made Naruto accidentally glide his tongue across her lips.

They stopped momentarily, until Hinata had both of her feet on the ground. Naruto cupped her nape with his hand and deepened the kiss.

 _Should they be doing this? Is this alright?_ Hinata let him explore what he unintentionally did a while ago. Although his tongue tracing her own and her lips made her feel nervous and embarrased, it was also making her feel something weird yet satisfying. She knew that they weren't used to this kind of kissing yet, but it seemed to be the kiss that suit what they needed. This was so unbecoming of her. Her heart was supposed to give up with the sensation she's having but it felt like it only got stronger. She was having mixed feelings about this but she felt too weak to let go and she was not even sure if she even wanted to. 

Naruto probed their kiss with his tongue tied with hers more and more. Hearing her soft and constrained moaning was making him lose his senses and all he could feel was the heat rising inside of him and this unquenchable need to nibble on her lips. He gulped as his throat felt like he was thirsty.

Suddenly, a dry cough echoed in the cold atmosphere.

All the heat that boiled inside of him dissipated and was turned into a frightening cold. His eyes widened and body froze. _Shit!_

Hinata pushed Naruto away with force and hid her face with the curtain of her hair. She was trembling and stammering and embarrassed. _This can't be happening._

"Hinata."

"O-Otou-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Oh no, Naruto! You've been caught…red-handed!
> 
> It's Hinata's birthday! I'm not actually about to focus on Naruto's present but I really wanted to make the giving of his keys to Hinata as something really really special.
> 
> More apartment scenes on the way…Perhaps, more steamy apartment scenes… Eherm!
> 
> I know they sorta' made out, but it was just a teaser, guys. If secret lovers was about them being oblivious to each other's love, well this was about some other kind of tension if you know what I'm talking about. Don't worry. I'll make the elevation worth it and entertaining and perhaps not too long, but just at the right time. We all want lemons anyway.
> 
> Again, thank you for your support! I couldn't voice it properly, I know. That's why I'll continue to write contents for you guys. That's why for prompts, ideas, any kind of crazy reactions cuz I'm totally reading and enjoying them I'm just batshit busy right now, drop 'em down below!
> 
> See you next update!
> 
> xxFern

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First, why star vessel? Star Vessel is the title of the Credits song played during The Last movie where we see scenes of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. The meaning of the song is about the beauty of being linked into one soul and becoming one and all. That's why.
> 
> This can be a continuation of my previous story, secret lovers, which will now focus on Naruto and Hinata's relationship after the moon mission.
> 
> Just like in secret lovers, I started out with a short teaser chapter for this one.
> 
> Updates will be on alternate week with my other work, afternoon sky (High School AU).
> 
> Your Quirky Novelist,  
> Fern~


End file.
